1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of forming or shaping end-use objects from thermoformable materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bristled articles such as brushes, artificial turf, belt surfaces having bristle-like configurations, and the like are common articles of commerce. Such articles usually comprise, structurally, a backing member which supports the bristle members, and from which the bristle members project vertically. In the manufacture of such bristled articles the bristle members and the backing members are usually each manufactured in a separate operation, and then the bristle members are affixed to the backing member in an additional operation. The bristled members may be affixed to the backing members in various ways, such as with adhesives, stapling means, or by a weaving type operation. In most cases, the bristle element is also made of a different material than that used for making the backing material. Thus, the need for using these different materials for construction, and the need for a plurality of fabricating operations, greatly increases the cost of the resulting product, and severely complicates the manufacturing process.
In some cases, plastic brushes can be injection molded in one operation so that the bristles and the holder are made of the same material. This procedure, however, requires the use of resins having relatively low melt indexes, expensive molds and a high pressure injection molding process.